


Red Feather

by gameofoneshots



Series: SanSan One Shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lots of it, Pregnant Sansa, sansan, very short ramsey and littlefinger mention but you miss it if you blink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofoneshots/pseuds/gameofoneshots
Summary: Sansa is put on bed rest and decides to go outside to the courtyard but a certain someone does not want that
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: SanSan One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596076
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	Red Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salsita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsita/gifts).



> If you like this one… may I offer you a Battle of the Blackwater fic I wrote?

Winterfell was hers again. The Stark banner flew high and proud above the castle’s walls, just as it should be. There was nothing left of the ghosts that had haunted it years ago. No mockingbirds, no whispers, no flayed man, no blood on the walls, none of his hounds. Only hers. A lost hound had returned back to her. When she had seen him in the courtyard, she had almost dropped to her knees. The stories had not been true. He had ridden through the gates, alive, well, and with kinder brow upon his face.

He had returned to her, had dropped to his knees instead of her, and had offered her his sword and shield. She had wanted to fall to the ground and throw her arms around him and scream that he could have anything he wanted from her, but she hadn’t. in her shock, she had almost forgotten the words to bind his steel to house Stark, but the wolf inside her had forced her courage to rise again. 

That same wolf had also led her to pull Clegane into a hallway one night, tangle her delicate fingers into his rough hair and press her lips against his. He had not been able to protest and make his hasty excuses and bark at her for being a stupid little bird, no he had given into her very easily. Wolves were stronger than hounds after all.  
She had not looked back ever since that knight. He was more than just the steel protecting her from the dangers of the world. He was everything. Her adviser, her support, her lover, hers, truly hers. And the father of their child. 

On a bright day like this Sansa hated the idea of staying in bed all day. The maester had ordered it, but she disliked it very much. She would sit in bed, scowling at her window and the door, and any person who would leave the room. 

“Don’t fret little bird”, Sandor would always say, “It is for the best. I hate it as much as you do.” Sansa very much begged to differ. He wasn’t the one trapped in his own quarters. She felt like a caged bird again. Sandor tried his best to cheer her up. Whenever he left her, he would return with a small gift from outside for her. It had mostly been small pebbles that glistened wet from the snow, winter roses the colour of her eyes and deep red berries. She treasured every one of her gifts as if they were made of gold. 

But today, she would not have it. She put on her cloak and one of her dresses that had been let out more times than she could count and set off to walk around the courtyard.  
She had barely made it out of her quarters, but she could already smell the fresh snow, how crisp its taste was on her tongue. She felt it piercing through her hands and could smell the pine and musk in the air. It was winter. Truly. Her heart ached for her to run around in the snow, throw herself into a pile of it when nobody was looking. She needed to feel the cold running down her spine and soaking her shoes. She truly was a child of the winter. Sansa was the only Stark child who had been born in a winter in the North. Her soul craved winter like she had been starved and kept locked up in an eternal summer. 

Sansa was about to walk down the stairs and feel the snow crunch underneath her weight, when two strong hands held her back. They lifted her up slightly so she wouldn’t slip and fall, but she was held back. 

“What do you think you’re doing”, said a voice more familiar to her than her own.  
He knew exactly what she was doing. Shehad told him about it many times when they had lain together under the furs, his hands draped over her body and her head resting right above his heart. There was no use in hiding it. All she could do was plead with him.  
“Please.”  
“No, little bird”, he said and kissed her hand. “You could get hurt.”  
“Just for a second.” She tried her best to sound as desperate as her heart was for the outside. “Please. Sandor, please.”  
“No, you could get hurt”, he repeated and then drew her closer to him. She could feel how warm he was, and how cold her body had become. She almost sighed into his chest when he kissed her neck and again denied her.  
“No, not until the little one is born.” His hot breath prickled against her skin. Was it really this cold outside or was he just that unnaturally hot? She needed his warmth, she needed him. Sansa closed her eyes. The battle was lost, she would be confined to her room forever.  
He softly stepped back and put some distance between him.  
“Here”, he said and pulled something from within his cloak. In his hand he held a beautiful red feather that looked softer than the finest silks. She reached out to touch it, but before the tips pf her fingers could feel the feather, he had pulled it away and placed it into her thick braid.  
“A red feather for my fiery little bird”, he said and she smiled. She would always be his little bird. To him she would remain a little bird, but to him only.  
“I assume it is back to my cage then”, she said.  
“No”, he said and placed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, “not a cage, never a cage, a safe heaven for little birds where nobody can hurt them.”  
“And for hounds.”  
“And for hounds”, he agreed and before she could say another words, he swept her into her arms and stalked towards their quarters.  
Sansa laughed in his embrace. “I am able to walk, you ought to know that.”  
“I do”, he said, “but what if you slipped and fell? No, little bird, you belong right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for the lovely @salsita as a way of saying thank you for their Secret Santa gift – which you btw should really check out. The prompt for this little (really short. I am really sorry about that but that is how I roll here) fic is her gift, a beautiful edit for which I gave her a prompt, so in a way, I’ve given myself this prompt. Freaky circle right? So, alone for the visualisation, check her stuff out!  
> I hope you like it and I hope I could do your art justice!


End file.
